


Surprise Party

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-24
Updated: 2002-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you throw parties in Inuvik?" he said. "Invite the musk-ox in for a game of Twister?"</p><p>"Musk-ox are not very flexible," Benny said with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

Ray stood in the middle of the apartment and looked around. "Benny? Didn't you say you wanted to have a party?"

Benny crossed his arms and leaned against the windowsill. "Yes, Ray."

"So where's the stuff?" Ray asked.

"What 'stuff'?" Benny asked.

"Beer! Food! Party stuff!" Ray said. He threw his hands into the air. Canadians.... "You don't even have a TV!"

"Well, no. I had the television repaired and returned to its rightful owner," Benny said.

Ray sighed. "Figures," he muttered.

"Is something wrong, Ray?" Benny asked.

Ray looked at him. "How do you throw parties in Inuvik?" he said. "Invite the musk-ox in for a game of Twister?"

"Musk-ox are not very flexible," Benny said with a smile.

"Well, what then?" Ray sighed.

"Would you like me to show you?" Benny said.

"Yes, I would like you to show me," Ray said, "since you invited me here for a party, Benny, and so far -- whoa!" Benny grinned down at him and Ray blinked. "The floor is hard," Ray said, because he wasn't sure what else to say when his best friend knocked him on his back and sat on him.

Benny grinned wider. "'Hard' is part of the party game, Ray," he said.

"Benny? Benny, you did not just say -- hey! That's my pants! Benny! Whoa!"

Benny paused with both warm hands covering Ray's dick. Which was _hard_. And _naked_. Because of _Benny_.

"Is something wrong, Ray?" Benny said seriously.

Hard. Naked. Benny. Ray tried hard to understand.

"Ray?" Benny said.

He sounded worried. Don't make him worried. Better to make him -- oh God. The things he could make Benny do, if Benny were serious about this naked and hard idea.

"This had better not be some weird Canadian game," Ray said.

"It's not," Benny said.

"Okay then," Ray said.

Benny gave him a delighted grin, wiggled backwards, and put his mouth around Ray's cock.

It was almost like bobbing for apples, but not.

Ray put his hands on Benny's head, which was indeed bobbing.

Benny glanced up at him and smiled with his lips still around the head of Ray's cock. Slowly, Benny's head moved downward, and Ray drew in a long shaky breath.

Hot.

Sucking.

Hard floor.

Hard _dick_.

_Benny_.

Can't _breathe_.

_Benny_.

"Ray?" Benny said, and Ray opened his eyes.

His come was on Benny's chin.

He closed his eyes again.

"Ray!" Benny said, and Ray opened his eyes again in time to see Benny wiping his face with the back of his hand and licking it clean.

"Oh God," Ray said, or he tried. He didn't seem to have enough air to get the words out.

"Are you enjoying the party so far?" Benny said.

Ray sprawled across the floor, shivering with the afterglow. "Yeah," he tried to say. Benny bent his head down again and licked gently along the length of Ray's cock. Ray shuddered and grabbed the back of Benny's head. "Wait!" he said.

Benny looked inquiring.

"Gimme a minute to breathe, okay?" Ray said.

Benny sat back. "Of course, Ray," he said. "While I'm waiting, would you mind if I...?" And he popped open his jeans.

Ray found the energy to prop himself up on his elbows. "Benny!" he said.

Benny's hand slid under the waistband of his boxers. "Yes, Ray?" he said, and Ray could see his hand curling into a fist under the thin fabric.

Ray's mouth hung open. "I forget what," he admitted, and sat up to watch Benny's hand move inside his boxers.

"I'm sure you'll remember," Benny said comfortingly, and his other hand pushed his jeans and underwear down on his hips.

Ray looked up from where the dark red tip of Benny's cock was jutting through his fist -- Benny's! Cock! -- and saw that Benny was smiling at him. "What?" Ray said.

"Would you care to have oral sex with me again?" Benny asked.

"What?" Ray said.

Benny held out a hand. "Come here," he said, and Ray slid around until he was sitting next to Benny on the floor. Benny's hand brushed over his back and settled, warm and strong, on the nape of his neck. Ray leaned back into it, but Benny pushed him forward. "Now lean down," he said.

"I think I see where this is going," Ray said.

"Good," said Benny, and he spread his legs a little and lifted his hips.

Ray swallowed. It was Benny -- it was Benny's _dick_. But Benny had--! And Benny wanted him to--!

Of course, while he was thinking about it, Benny's hand on the back of his neck was still pushing him downward. Ray braced himself with both hands on the floor and just opened his mouth. Benny groaned as Ray closed his mouth again around the head of Benny's cock, and Ray, flattered, sucked hard.

"Yes," sighed Benny, and he held Ray's head still as he lifted his hips upward again.

"Mmmph!" Ray said as Benny hit the back of his mouth.

Benny pulled back and then thrust up again, shallowly.

It seemed to Ray that he spent forever there, on his hands and knees on Benny's floor with his mouth working repetitively over Benny's cock. He felt sticky and sleepy and excited all at once, and more than once Benny's cock hit the back of his mouth hard enough to almost make him choke.

But he didn't choke. It was a point of pride.

All too soon, he thought, Benny's hand lifted him away. Confused, he looked up at Benny, whose eyes were closed. Benny groaned and Ray looked back down. Benny jerked hard at his cock and groaned again. White come hit his hand and ran down his wrist as he continued stroking himself.

He opened his eyes and smiled at Ray when he was done, and then he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his forearm. Ray pulled his hand away and put Benny's sticky fingers into his own mouth.

"Oh," sighed Benny. Ray licked him clean. Benny's eyes drooped half-closed. "Thank you, Ray," he said softly.

"How about we move this party to the bed?" Ray suggested.

"Okay," Benny said simply, and rose to his feet.

"Whoa," said Ray, who'd been lifted with him. "Okay. Bed."

They staggered sideways. Ray sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and pulled off his clothes.

"Excellent idea," Benny said, and stripped.

"I like this party," Ray said.

"Thank you kindly, Ray," Benny said, and they slid under the covers together.


End file.
